Sinjin's Story
by Zer0us
Summary: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever lot of stuff happening all at once. I whould mind feedback on who you think comes one or two are a given for me but I could use help deciding on the final ones
1. A Jade answer

**So I saw "Highlander 2: The Quickening" one night and thought Conner looked like an older version on Sinjin in it, so I started writing about Sinjin as an immortal. It's set in the Victorious universe so I don't think I'll crossover any Highlander characters also I'm taking the things I like from the Highlander U but I'll add my own things too so it's not a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters, also I don't own Highlander or its' concept.(Wish I did it's an awesome idea.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Asphalt Café was empty now as the audience had left already and most of the performers as well but, Tori and her friends were still there talking about the night's show. The show had gone great Tori was hyped about her performance and even Jade had complimented it. This got looks from everyone in the group and prompted Beck to check his girlfriend for signs of illness. She merely stated that even if she didn't like Tori she was allowed to like her acting. Tori wasn't sure that was a good or bad thing but it was definitely a Jade answer.<p>

"What now?" Tori asked the group.

"Let's go get food" Andre responded.

"I like food" said Cat.

"Everyone likes food" Rex snapped at the red head.

"Rex, Stop being mean" Robbie scolded his puppet.

"Tell her to stop being ditzy" Rex retorted.

"Food. Now. Go." said Jade so they all got up.

It was then Tori wonder who would clean up.

"Hey, shouldn't we get someone to clean up?" Tori asked everyone turned to respond just as Sinjin walked out with a broom.

"Don't worry I got it like always." he said to her.

"Okay, bye" said the group all but Tori.

They walked into the hall headed toward the front of the school when Tori stopped.

"What's up?" asked Beck.

"So he clean up after all the plays?" she asked the group as much as him.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Andre suddenly wondered why he never noticed that before.

"Yeah, he always cleans up cause Sikowitz never remembers to stay back of get people to; so Sinjin just kinda started and took on the job." Beck answered.

"Isn't it kinda mean for us to just leave him to do it himself?" Tori said being her usually sweet self.

"O come on, its Sinjin what else has that loser got to do." Jade was ready to go and didn't want to deal with Tori's helpful attitude.

"Well, if we go back and help him it will get done faster then he can come with us." Tori was sweet as ever.

"Why would we want him to come?" Jade was again annoyed with Tori.

"Be nice" said Beck.

"Not possible" injected Rex.

"Rex" Robbie again scolded his friend.

"If we do this will everyone shut up and leave?" Jade asked.

"Wait are you trying to compromise?" asked Beck.

"I'm hungry, that makes me more cooperative. Are we staying or going?" Jade answered.

"I'm in" said Robbie.

"I'm up for helping" said Andre.

"Let's go back then" said Beck.

"Yay, cleaning" Cat squealed.


	2. Boss Battle

Meanwhile during the conversation in the hall. Sinjin had felt a buzz in back of his head, he'd felt it earlier but, it was stronger now and he knew what it meant. He made his way over to his jacket and withdrew the blade hidden in the sleeve. A black onyx handle covered by black snakeskin , he'd craved the end to look like a dragon head with four onyx claws set in the guard facing toward the blade. The blade was one like few others, a black blade with rings like that of a tree throughout it. Sinjin had forged it after training in Japan with a great warrior and sword smith. He'd developed his own fighting style while there and made the sword for his own use in the style. His teacher had said the blade was one he would have never produced but, it fit the strange young foreigner well. The old man told him he believed the sword was indeed the perfect choice for him and told him it was like a talon in his hands. Sinjin had called it 'Talon' ever since.

He held it reversed with the blade stretching up the back of his arm. He somewhat hoped after so long without use the weapon and hold would feel alien and unnatural but no, it was all the same as walking or breathing it felt easy and true. He was a little sickened that he hadn't completely outgrown battle.

It was then the one Sinjin had sensed entered and as if knowing his thoughts said.

"It's just like riding a bike isn't it? You just never forget how to do it, do you?"

He looked about 35, a good age to turn thought Sinjin, with slicked back black hair, brown eyes and a square face. He was well built and filled out the suit he whore well. Of course he had a long coat on to conceal his sword but it was now drawn. A Roman straight sword, maybe he had been a gladiator once.

"I guess not. Is this a challenge of shall I put it away?" Sinjin asked a little hopeful.

"Oh it's a challenge. I can feel how old you are but, I'd like to know who I'm challenging as this was nothing but a chance encounter. I'm Talius, Jacob Talius and you are not what I was expecting." the man said somewhat amused by his opponents appearance.

"I am Sinjin Van Cleef now" Sinjin answered looking over the man.

"You do know that sounds like the name of some lame video game villain right? Am I going to get your real name?" Talius responded laughing a little.

"How about we just get to the boss battle and forget the stupid introductions then?" Sinjin answered not wanting to drag it out any longer.

"Okay, if that's how you want it." Talius answered reading his sword.

He lounged at Sinjin bringing his sword down. Sinjin turned and raised his arm deflecting the sword with his own he that spun on his right foot and kicked the man a in the chest with his left. Talius began striking at Sinjin wildly slashing from side to side. Sinjin simply fishtailed his sword from side to side. If Talius had been a gladiator it was only shortly and likely his first death thought Sinjin. He swung again at Sinjin's exposed left side only to be met with a down stroke from the katana as he turned back around Sinjin switched his grip and slashed across Talius chest. This had prompted him to take things more seriously and he took the moment to strike. Sinjin was stabbed in the left side as he turned back around, this broke his calm demeanor and he went on the attack. He dropped down and struck Talius across the legs dropping him to his knees than came up cutting off his right hand disarming him and then with a last turn removed his head. It was clean and smooth the way he'd always fought.

As the clouds gathered overhead and the body glowed a pale blue Sinjin felt the energy in the air and tasted the Quickening on his lips. The lightening crashed into a nearby table first then some of the lighting blew out and then it struck him all the power Talius had; little as it seemed, came flooding into him and Sinjin was lifted off the ground for a moment as it ended. He was bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears now but, that wasn't something new in a Quickening. He made his way to the body and picked it up the hand and sword as well as the head. He'd have to get rid of these and come back and clean up.


	3. Weirder than Sinjin being cool?

Tori and the others walk back toward the doors and opened them to hear an older man say something to Sinjin about wanting to know his real name. Sinjin said something in response about introductions being over. The group had dropped down to hide behind some of the chair that had been set up. They noticed the man was holding a sword and then saw the dark blade Sinjin was holding as well. It was then the two began dueling. Sinjin seemed to be dominating the fight with fluid moves deflecting the older man with ease that is until he turned to slow and was stabbed in the side. Cat gasped but Jade covered her mouth in time to silence her. As she did she saw something in Sinjin's face that wasn't pain but, almost a gleeful look. At this time he dropped down cutting the man's shins, came up slicing off his hand and then turned smoothly decapitating the man. Sinjin then returned the sword to its' place against the back of his arm.

Robbie stood up only to be grabbed and dragged back down by Beck and Andre.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked turning around and letting go of Cat's mouth.

"I was going to see if he's okay" Robbie answered.

"Two reason he's not okay, one: he's Sinjin, he's never okay and two: he just killed someone do you think it's a good time to ask?" Jade said sarcastically.

"Umm, something weirder is happening" Tori squeaked out slapping at their shoulders.

"Weirder than Sinjin being cool for a moment" commented Rex.

Cat replied with a long "Uh-huh" as the four turned to see what they had to admit was a cool looking scene. The body on the ground was glowing blue and Sinjin stood over it with the sword behind his back and was that a smirk on his face. The sky overhead had gotten dark and it was then lightening began striking the ground around him. He seemed to be waiting there like this was something normal when a bolt struck him and he lifted off the ground. When it was over he got up almost laughing as blood ran down his face. He picked up a few body parts and exited the café through the other side of the courtyard. They all stood up looking at one another.

"So, now what?" asked Rex.

"Let's go to my house and tell my dad, he can send some other cops out here and take our statements." Tori was trying to be calm and rational now.

They headed to the Vega house. Inside Mr. Vega called all their parents and was trying to calm the group of teens down as they all talked at once relaying the story. No one noticed how uncomfortable Mr. West seemed to be, they did however notice Jade's comments on what she saw in Sinjin's face.

"Wow, you must have been looking at him vary closely." commented Tori.

"I'm an actress. I study people's emotions." Jade tried to defend herself.

"Strange for some one who seems devoid of them." Tori commented back.

"Quit it girls" said Beck.

"We have more important things to worry about" said Andre.

"That's right I think I have everything I need from you let me check with the boys at the school" said Mr. Vega pulling out his phone and dialing one of the officers he'd sent to the scene.

"What do you mean there's nothing there?" he asked a moment later.

"What's wrong?" asked Tori.

"There's no evidence at the school. They say there's no blood or signs of a struggle, and the lights weren't broken ether. We can't do anything we have no physical evidence for a warrant." her father answered hanging up his phone.

"But you believe us right?" asked Tori.

"Honey, I know it must have seemed real but maybe your friend was working on some special effects thing and you guys walked in on it. Why don't you just talk to him tomorrow yourselves?" he suggested.

"Okay maybe your right we'll do that. Sound good guys?" Tori asked the group. They all nodded in agreement.


	4. Most disturbed girl on earth

The next day at Hollywood Arts

Sinjin walked through the halls feeling a little off. Yesterday had been his first Quickening in a long time and he still felt the rush and thirst he used to get from it. He'd given up head hunting long ago because he felt he was living more in The Game then in the world and he still held to the choice, he'd become so peaceful in the mortal world. Especially here and now, he knew it would end one day and all the people he knew here would leave and he'd have to disappear to somewhere else but he liked being a teenager again, even a weird one that people avoided that kept him from getting to attached he didn't want to have to miss them when they left.

He approached his locker and dialed the combination to take out books he didn't really need and asked himself "I wonder if it's right that I did it all for that little girl?" thinking back to the reason he'd stop playing The Game, only to think of the reason he'd taken up life as a high schooler. "But then I did all this for another little one, a baby girl I had to protect. One day maybe I'll learn to stop playing guardian angel." He said slamming his locker shut and heading to design class. He hadn't noticed the three girls eavesdropping on his self musings.

"Okay that was like past weird even for Sinjin." Jade growled.

Tori had to agree "He sounded so sweet just now maybe last night was some movie thing he's doing? I don't want to ask him yet? I mean they didn't find anything last night maybe there's nothing to find and we'll see it all in some film he shows in class."

"I don't know I have to check the café myself. There has to be some proof even it was all a show. And what was all that about, him playing guardian angel to some baby girl she must be the most disturbed girl on earth?" Jade was pacing back and forth in the hall as she ranted.

"Wow, Jade you sound like you care about his life." Tori noted.

"He sounded so sweet. I wanta meet the baby girl." said Cat.

Jade stormed off towards the courtyard. She exited the doors to find Robbie and Beck already there looking over the area.

"Find anything?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Nada" he answered.

"You got anything Rob?" he called over causing Robbie to slam his head into the table he was under "No, I got… hey." he said.

"Did you get gum in your 'fro because your going to have to cut it off then…" Beck started as Jade chimed in "I'll get my scissors"

"No come look" Robbie interrupted them waving from under the table. They both walked over and laid down under it.

"And I'm seeing what, now?" asked Jade.

"Yeah, Robbie what are we looking at the gum or that burnt spot?" asked Beck.

"That burnt spot is from a lightening strike. Someone painted the top but didn't think to do the bottom if you remember this table was hit with a bolt during whatever happened last night." explained Robbie.

They all got up. "So what does this mean other than we all didn't hallucinate the whole thing?" asked Jade. "Well it means the lightening was real" said Robbie.

"So maybe the rest of it was real" said Beck.

"I want answers" Jade said walking away.


	5. The meet

Sinjin walked out of class toward his locker when he was grabbed and pulled into the dark janitor's closet. The light clicked on and Tori, Jade, and Cat stood before him.

"God the dream's getting better" he said only half joking not sure if he'd dozed off in class or not.

Two pair of hands grabbed him from behind holding his arms tight. He turned to see Beck to his right and Andre to his left.

"Get his backpack Robbie, see if the swords in it?" ordered Tori.

"Kay" said Robbie pulling off the pack and searching its' insides.

"What are you talking about how would I fit a sword in there?" Sinjin was worried but knew there was noting in the bag.

"He's right it's not here and the bag's not long enough anyway" said Robbie.

"Forget it I want to hear it from him anyway, what was that last night Sinjin?" Jade hissed at him.

"Um… there was a play I did the lights was there something you didn't like Jade?" he played dumb wanting to know what they'd seen.

"No Sinjin, I think she's talking about the sword fight, the man you sliced up and the freak storm that somehow didn't kill you." Cat babbled it all out for him and he knew he was sunk 'They saw everything what the chizz?' he thought.

"What where you guy doing back at the café?" he didn't mean to ask but his mind stopped him to late.

"We came back to help you clean up." said Beck.

"Why you never have before?" Sinjin asked turning to look at him. Beck loosened his grip some seeing the emotion in his eyes.

"It was Vega's idea, she guilted us into it." Jade wasn't honest but still somewhat truthful hoping she could get past this part and find out what they'd seen.

Sinjin turned to Tori. After all he'd done to alienate himself from people and all the time he'd been on this planet and seen the human race become so cruel, here was this girl proving people could still be good. He felt bad knowing the world wasn't going to be so nice to her.

"Thanks Tori, your… too sweet." he mumbled out.

Tori wasn't sure what he meant but decided to press him for information now thinking he might start talking more.

"So why did that guy attack you with a sword last night? And why did you fight back, couldn't you have left?" she asked him as sweet as she could given the situation.

Sinjin didn't answer he just stared at the floor trying to think how he'd disappear. He hadn't been back to Japan in over a century and he liked the tech feel they had now. Maybe go study at some tech school his Japanese wasn't too rusty.

"Okay then, tell us why there's no evidence in the Asphalt Café? Robbie found a burn mark under a table he's sure it's from a lightening strike. How'd you paint all that before the cops came last night?" Jade continued to question him.

"You called the cops. Why didn't they come after me? I need to get out of town." Sinjin was panicked.

'I'm probably going to have to get myself killed to get out of this mess now. Too bad I hoped I might still be able to see them in a decade or so.' he thought to himself.

"My dad said he thinks it was some kind of movie you were working on so they didn't want to do anything till we talked to you. Obviously he was wrong because you panicked, so what's going on before I call him?" Tori was victorious they ticked him into showing it was for real now they just wanted to know what it was.

Sinjin suddenly realized he'd been duped. He knew how everything got cleaned up before the cops got there, or maybe they cleaned it themselves and lied to Officer Vega who just made some leaps in logic for the kids. It didn't matter he'd showed them it was all lies, so now what?

"I was a different person before I came to H.A. well before I decided to come here. Anyway I did some things I don't ever want to talk about and some people still think I'm that person and want something from me." Sinjin spoke with an even voice, he wasn't really lying he just didn't tell them how long he'd been that person or why that made him a target. He hoped it'd be enough to keep his secret.

Beck and Andre let him go.

"Hey man if you're in trouble let us help we know you killed the guy in self defense we just didn't get why. We don't care what you did as long as your still you man." Andre said thinking Sinjin needed to know they didn't think he was some psycho killer. The whole group nodded.

Sinjin was surprised again by the teens kindness. They really still cared.

"Thanks you guys, but don't worry I don't think anyone's going to come looking for that guy or me for awhile. So I don't need the help but I really mean it, thanks." Sinjin was starting to open up to much but didn't care maybe he didn't have the world as figured out as he thought.

"No sweat man, but we still want to know about the light show?" said Beck.

"And why it looked like you were enjoying the sword fight?" added Jade.

"You must have been really 'studying' his emotions." joked Tori.

Jade glared over at Tori "Some of us pay attention Vega."

"I was." Sinjin responded stopping the girls bickering before it began. They all turned to stare at him. "I enjoyed ever second of it." he clarified.

"Look Sinjin you don't have to pretend for Jade. She gets like this sometimes once something's in her head she won't let it go." said Beck.

"Believe me I know how Jade can be Beck. I wish I was lying but, I can't deny that I'm still partly what I used to be. So if you all have to know I'll meet you after school but, you need to understand what I tell you will die with you for your sake as well as mine. I mean that, you tell someone it could get you killed just knowing it could to. If your ready for that meet me in the parking lot after school." Sinjin had made up his mind if they wanted to know this bad they wouldn't stop till they did.

They all stared at him wondering what happened to the goof y guy they saw everyday and who this new deadly serious person was. They also wondered that if he spoke the truth were they ready.


End file.
